Hold me Darling, For a Little While
by LilyHermione
Summary: This is a H/H fic and is actually a spin-off of another VERY long and complex story I have just completed. Enjoy and please review!!


A/N:I am amazed about how this fic took form. It started out just to be a "parody" of another song (about a car accident and love, forever lost), featuring Voldie and his never-ending obsession with ending Harry. Ok, well, this is a Harry/Hermione fic. I used to be a Hermione/Ron person myself but that's beside the point. You know what? I think some of the best pieces of fan fiction are a result of can after can of "Diet Rite" and a strong opinion about the HP&SS casting because that's where I got my inspiration. This story starts out as a song, altered to accommodate Harry Potter and to the tune of, "Last Kiss," by J. Frank Wilson & the Cavaliers. Anybody who listens to oldies will know this sweet, tragic song…*sniff* one of my personal favorites from 1964! Enjoy and please review! Also, please note that my formatting is totally off because I am hastily converting this into HTML form. This really bothers me, but, I'm a perfectionist...Thanks! 

"Hold Me Darling, For a Little While"

  
  
  
Where oh where can my baby be?  
The Dark Lord took him away from me.  
He's gone to Heaven so I got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world  
  
  
It was victory again for Gryffindor  
The cup was ours 120 to 4  
Then there _he_ stood  
Gloating there  
Harry froze, unable to move  
I gripped my wand, filled with love not fright  
He wouldn't kill him tonight  
Stupefy! Expelliarmus!  
The fatal blast that I heard last  
  
  
Well, where oh where can my baby be?  
The Dark Lord took him away from me  
He's gone to Heaven so I got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world   
  
  
When I woke up the rain was pouring down  
A hand on my shoulder, I knew it was Ron  
Blinding tears were streaming from my eyes  
But I found my Harry somehow that night  
I raised his head; he smiled and said  
_Hold me darling, for a little while_  
  
  
I held him close, I kissed him our last kiss  
I found the love that I knew I would miss  
But now he's gone even though I hold him tight  
I lost the love of my life that night  
  
  
Where oh where can my baby be?  
The Dark Lord took him away from me  
He's gone to Heaven so I got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world...  
  
  
  
Hermione's tears came fast now. _How could this happen? On Harry's last school Quidditch victory before graduation? Why couldn't Dumbledore have stopped it? Why couldn't anyone? Why?_   
She smoothed back her friend's tousled hair and kissed him one more time before standing up. Ron was there. He was standing behind her. She felt a sense of security then as the back of her shoulders touched him, protecting her. Hermione turned around then and flung her arms around his neck. He patted her head, as he had four years ago. Ron had to be strong for Hermione and for everyone else. He put his arm around her shoulder and walked with her through the pouring rain back up towards the castle.  
  
The infirmary was packed with concerned Quidditch players, teachers, and students in general. Everyone at school seemed to be there, huddled on chairs, on beds, the floor, countertops...wherever there was room. Madam Pomfrey, who was usually puffed up, flapping about, shooing away anyone not needing immediate medical attention, was hovering over a cot surrounded by the infamous curtains so that only her shadow could be seen against the fabric of the separations. Ron and Hermione had to step carefully in order to reach the bed. When they reached it, none other than Draco Malfoy was standing in their way.  
  
  
"Bloody good Seeker, he was. Never admitted it, but he was!" he bawled and needed to be carted away by a stiff Professor Snape, with bloodshot eyes and hair greasier than ever before.   
  
Dumbledore was there right behind Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall was sitting in a chair next to him dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief. Hermione had her hands clamped tightly together, her hair lying in damp, thin strands. Ron was soaked to the bone as well and as they entered, Dumbledore gave them a meaningful glance and cleared his throat.   
  
"Well, dear me, Poppy, I believe I have caught quite a cold. Would you mind helping me find something to soothe my throat? Minerva? You'll come, too?"   
  
Professor McGonagall nodded somewhat reluctantly as Madam Pomfrey pursed her lips. Soon, they had gone leaving the two shivering teenagers alone with the lifeless figure on the bed.   
  
Hermione walked over to Harry's bedside and Ron followed. She extended a shaking hand and took Harry's in hers and held it tight. Ron's heart broke for her. Hermione, usually so strong and eyes full of life, was gone, quiet and mourning. She got on her knees so that her head was level to Harry's and rested it on the bed, tears threatening to fall.   
  
Ron could feel his own eyes begin to burn and had to look away. Memories were coming, flooding back now. He remembered the first time he met them, the best friends he'd ever find. Harry alone and with knowledge only imparted by loss and courage. Hermione came bursting into their car as she had their lives. Annoying, opinionated, and proud, traits too big for her eleven year old form, she had grown into them beautifully, and now had a poised, graceful, and compassionate aura about her. Ron recalled it all, every crazy adventure the trio had embarked upon. Harry coaxing a stubborn Hermione along and Ron firing sly comments behind his back that no doubt kept her coming more so than anything else. He laughed at this. Who would have thought? They were all so different, yet needed each other so much and vowed to be there, all of them, forever. 

Hermione stood up and bent over the bed.

"I love you, Harry Potter. I love you." 

  
  
She had never said it to him, he was too shy and she too wary. She promised herself she would someday. _Someday. Too late._   
  
Now, it was Ron's turn to bid a brother more than a friend farewell. Their bond was hardened and strengthened by seven years of adventure and bickering. Words escaped him at that point, a redhead who always knew what to say. He was left with a cold, wet feeling inside him that had nothing to do with the rain.   
  
They left soon after that, to the safety of the Gryffindor common room, to their spot in front of the fire. Neither of them knew what to say to each other. Stories and memories were flashing past the both of them as was the burning feeling of disbelief. Ginny had come by for a while, the last of the Weasleys to attend Hogwarts. She always adored Harry, fawning over him playfully as a young girl. Now she was sixteen and had someone to love her, and was happy that Harry had found someone, too.   
  


_His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,_

_His hair is as dark as a blackboard._

_The hero who conquered the Dark Lord._

The valentine her idol had blushed about as a twelve year old hurt Ginny to remember it. She had to escape to her dormitory.

It was very late when Professor McGonagall came into the common room followed by an extremely upset Molly Weasley. Ron spun around which jerked Hermione awake as she had been sleeping with her head on his shoulder. 

"Weasley, Miss. Granger? Come with me," McGonagall said and Mrs. Weasley broke out into a fresh set of tears, wails, and blows into her handkerchief. She hugged and kissed Ron and Hermione and patted their arms reassuringly before disappearing down a corridor. Professor McGonagall led them back to the infirmary, now empty save almost every teacher at the school in addition to Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, James' loyal "partners-in-mischief" of years past. Quiet conversation and hushed voices filled the room and followed Ron and Hermione as they continued to trail after their teacher. McGonagall brought them all the way back to the curtains drawn around Harry's bed. She left them there and they ventured forth. Hermione was behind Ron and clutching his arm so tightly he could feel her fingernails through the thick sleeve of his robes. He stepped before Harry's cot and nothing, absolutely nothing, could have prepared him for what he saw. 

Harry Potter with his emerald green eyes, was sitting up in bed, propped up by pillows, and grinning at him. The look on Ron's face was enough to make him laugh out loud and so he had to strain his hardest to remain dignified. The redhead let out a small squeak of surprise, his blue eyes so wide they threatened to pop out at any moment. Hermione peered around Ron, thunderstruck, and Harry felt a warm feeling within him. She looked tired and her eyes were sad and red, her hair as unkempt as ever but she was beautiful. A small grin played across her lips before breaking out into a huge smile and laughing. She flew at him then and flung her arms around him. Ron was still gaping openmouthed at the whole sight. Harry glanced down and saw that Hermione's eyes had returned to their starry, bright cinnamon and the flecks in them were dancing. Ron had overcome his shock and was clapping Harry on the back laughing and bellowing, 

"Well done, Harry!"

"I don't believe it!" 

"Wow! You gave us a terrible fright there!"

Soon, the three of them had calmed down considerably, partly because Madam Pomfrey had come in, herself again, and scolded them for exciting Harry after his ordeal. 

Hermione had perched herself primly at the edge of Harry's bed and Ron was sprawled in a chair, arms and legs spread out. Harry spoke then.

  
  


"Hermione, I do, too."

  
  
Ron had absolutely no idea what his friend was talking about and dismissed his words to the aftermath of his struggle. Yet, Hermione smiled again and leaned over the bed and kissed Harry, cupping his chin in her hand. Ron had to look away after a while, his mouth twisted into a grin and his eyes wandered over the rest of the room. He stopped dead. His face, scarlet was matched only by his fiery hair.   
  
His mother was standing there, as was McGonagall, both trying to look disapproving but cheeks rosy. Professor Dumbledore stood beside them, his blue eyes twinkling with amusement and Sirius Black, tall and dark, mockingly covered his eyes at the sight of his godson. Sirius knew that James and Lily wherever they were, were watching and so proud of their son and were murmuring those words that passed through the wizarding world sixteen years ago. _Harry Potter, the boy who lived!_

~*~

  
::grin:: This was my first attempt at a fic and I hope you found it interesting, sad, amusing...:)   
::ahem:: Now for the "disclaimer": Harry, Ron, Hermione, Voldemort (::gasp!::), Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley….. Sheesh! Alright, every character, place, idea featured here belongs to the wonderful, talented J.K. Rowling, (and Warner Brothers with their very young-looking Ron, Hermione, and Harry…ok, I have to stop and get over it…)! "Last Kiss," its melody, and lyrics belong to J. Frank Wilson and The Cavaliers, (unless they didn't create the song in which case I have no idea to whom this song belongs, except that IT IS NOT MINE!!). In other words, the only part of this story I can call my own is the particular altered lyrics and events and that unfold in the 1,925 words that are affectionately named, "Hold Me Darling, For a Little While," (which is also my favorite part of the song). ::whew:: I'm done! 


End file.
